A need exists for a recycled elastomeric compound that saves energy during production and lowers production cost.
A need exists for a recycled elastomeric compound that has “green” characteristics, such as a rubber that is recaptured and recycled.
A need exists for an elastomeric material that reduces transportation costs by not using raw hydrocarbons that typically come from offshore deep sea wells and are very expensive.
A need exists for an elastomeric compound that contains recycled materials and uniformly incorporated silica.
A further need exists for an elastomeric compound that contains recycled materials, which reduces the amount of rubber in landfills.
The present embodiments meet these needs.